Mixture Of Both
by pam halliwell
Summary: Lily Luna Potter, Seeker for this year's England team in the Quidditch World Cup. But how did it begin? H/G empahsis. One-shot


**Mixture Of Both**

**A/N:** What can I say? I love the idea of the Potter kids so here goes nothing.

**Disclaimer:**Nada nothing ZILCH belongs to me.

**HPHP**

The Potter family was known for three major things: Number 1 was their fame, but enough stories have been written about that. Number 2 is their fierce protectiveness towards anyone they love. And number three was Ginny Potter's temper. Yes, Ginny Potter was the pride and joy of her husband and children. Mostly her husband whenever there was a Ministry function. But Harry Potter would gladly face a thousand Ministry functions alone whenever Ginny's wand was aimed at him.

But let's not get too ahead of ourselves just yet. It was a brisk summer day five and a half years after the end of the Second War and Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding world, was calmly relaxing in his living room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, sipping a cool glass of pumpkin juice while calmly overseeing that his children, particularly James and Albus, did not completely demolish the house while playing. A broken vase here and there the family had gotten used to but an entirely demolished house would be slightly problematic. Harry heaved a sigh, the sigh of a content man in a happy family.

"Harry?"

The melodic voice of his beautiful wife sounded from the doorway behind him. It is only by sheer bad luck that Harry's favourite armchair had not been previously facing the doorway or else he would have recognised the murderous look on his wife's face. Thereafter, Harry made sure to always be sitting facing the doorway.

"Yes love?" He answered with his eyes still half-closed and a blissful smile on his face.

"How many children do we have?"

Harry found this a rather odd question for someone who had just given birth to their third child ten months ago. But maybe this was Ginny's way of asking "How did we get so lucky?"... Harry really should have known better.

"Three wonderful, beautiful ones, love, if I do say so myself."

"Right. So... if Fizzing Whizbee incarnate is about to topple my mother's favourite crystal vase, and Harry look-a-like has a constipated look on his face – you're changing that nappy by the way – WHERE THE HELL IS MY BABY?"

Harry's eyes sprung open and he dropped the remaining pumpkin juice on him with the outburst. But he stayed in his seat, in fact, lowered himself slightly, silently trying to Accio his Invisibility Cloak to no avail. His eyes scanned the room quickly and thoughts were darting through his head faster than a Snitch:

Alright Potter, you're used to death-defying situations. Where in the name of Godric is the baby? Oh Merlin, that's it, you're dead! You'll be lucky if you can still get on a broom after this? Merlin - if I make it out of this alive I swear I'll go round the world teaching Muggles to always respect the long and honourable house of Weasley. Where did you last see Lily man? Alright, think quick, to face the wrath of the wife or not to face the wrath of the wife that is the question. POTTER this is not the time for Muggle puns. Save it for when we're all calm and not about to get castrated!

"Erm..."

Somewhere in the very inner depths of Harry, a voice that sounded eerily like Ron said quite distinctly, "Bad move mate!"

"Erm? ERM? Is that all you have to say for yourself Potter. My baby, my little darling, the fruit of MY LABOUR and MY apparent love and care is gone, vanished! Granted she probably couldn't have gotten very far with all the protective charms Hermione has gotten obsessed with but Merlin knows where we're going to find her. I've looked everywhere. I've even looked in the laundry thinking she found the linen interesting again. But no sign of cute curly flaming red hair anywhere..."

Somehow Ginny's focused rant was interrupted by the gurgle of baby James form the corner, "Q... itch."

Two sets of parental eyes immediately rounded upon their eldest son in utter shock. Even Albus chanced a glance at his elder brother while still sucking his thumb.

"He couldn't have? Right? Just now?" Harry stuttered out.

"Fantastic Potter! Our first baby's first words and you go and ruin it by losing the third one. If the children weren't in the room, you'd have so many bats flying around your head right now, Transylvania would feel the shortage!"

"Ginny calm down. I'm sure Lily's around here somewhere. We just have to look harder."

"I'm going to look in the kitchen again." And with that Ginny stormed off and the consequent frantic banging of cupboards was heard followed by a rushed pace all round the house.

Harry did the same, calling out everywhere and looking in every possible nook and cranny of the old house he could possibly think of. Over the last couple of weeks, when it became clear that all the children had inherited Harry's lightweight agility, disappearing children had become a rather common occurrence. So much so, that as was previously mentioned, protective charms had been reinforced by Aunt Hermione and Grandma Molly, hidden passages had been discovered by Uncle George and Uncle Charlie and completely unhelpful and yet satisfactory irritating jokes had been made by Uncle Ron.

After a few minutes of frantic toppling over of chairs, shelves and drawers and even a desperate search into the impossibly small space under the sofa, Harry was back in the living room, going over once again the last time he had seen his daughter.

He looked over at his two sons hoping against all hope that a still unvocalised child and one with the expansive capacity of a badly-formed word could hold all the secrets to his impending doom.

"Alright boys I really need you to help Daddy on this one please? Or else Mummy's going to do something that is going to be very difficult and embarrassing for all of us to explain when you get to Hogwarts... Use your sibling telepathic abilities...?"

"They're not twins. They don't have telepathic abilities." Ron's head was clearly visible in the green flames.

"Q- itch." James gurgled once again creating more spit bubbles than Harry thought was necessary.

"Well done Jamie. First word mate! Congrats. By the way, reason I popped by..."

"Ron please tell me that in some weird and completely moronic lapse of sanity you decided to take Lily to your house without telling anyone? Please! Please! I'll give you my broomstick if you say yes."

"What? No? Although come to think of it that broom... WAIT! WHAT? You can't find Lily? How long has she been gone for this time?

"Maybe for the last half hour or so." Harry grimaced.

"Well it's been nice knowing you mate. Be sure to leave your broom to me in the will. Me I know my sister better than to be around for this."

"Wait!" Harry tried to get Ron's attention but the green flame had already disappeared.

"Coward!"

"Q-itch."

"James, son, really I'm the proudest man in the world, but can't your first word have been something along the lines of co-ordinates of your sister's whereabouts?"

"Please tell me you found her?" Ginny walked back into the room, looking more worried than she had earlier.

"No." And immediately he knew he would have been better off pretending he had quite suddenly lost the power of speech rather than answered honestly.

"I swear Potter, nine months I carried your baby, NINE BLESSED MONTHS. And if you think I'm letting you so much as within a ten mile radius of me then you can take your Nimbus 3000 and stuff it... Hold it, what's that shadow outside?"

Both of them looked outside the glass door that led to the back garden and saw a small shadow flitting about. Harry and Ginny quickly made their way outside and there, in the shining summer light was Lily, on one of her brothers' toy broomsticks, looping and whizzing a few feet above the ground, chuckling merrily and seemingly the happiest baby alive.

James crawled over faster than can be described and once again retorted, "Q-itch," while pointing towards his little sister.

Harry looked down at his son and inwardly rolled his eyes. If being so happy with his family was so heart-attack inducing he'd consider switching to camomile tea while watching the kids.

"Did you see that?" Ginny's worry had quickly faded into a mixture of motherly pride along with fascination to all things flying. "Look at that form. Making of a Chaser that is."

Harry looked from his wife to his daughter and back to his wife. Ah well all's well that ends well he supposed. "Sorry Gin I distinctly saw the beginnings of a Wronski Feint when we came out."

"That broom can't go higher than a man's height. Where's she going to do a Wronski Feint? You're blind Potter. She was marking her broom with short yet sudden movements, perfect for a Chaser."

Well at least the use of Potter had shifted to his favourite kind, the playful one.

"Believe what you will Gin, 'Lily Potter, Seeker for England's Team in this year's World Cup' is what we'll be hearing soon enough." And with that he crouched down and picked up James.

"Now son, let's go over some more Quidditch tactics shall we?"

"Q-itch."

"Oh right sorry Q-itch."

Ginny made her way over to Lily and slowly set her down, glowing pride on her small and serene smile.

"Ok so maybe Daddy was right. I saw the beginnings of a dive there too. Merlin how a ten-month –old can manage a dive on a toy broomstick is beyond me but never question talent as your Uncle Bill always says." Ginny leaned into her still smiling daughter and whispered in her ear, "But if anybody asks, it's thanks to your mother that you're so great at Quidditch."

Twenty-four years later, in a hectic press conference set up by the Daily Prophet, Lily Luna Potter, Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies and for England in the year's Quidditch World Cup hosted by Greece, was sitting on the podium along with her teammates, being asked a barrage of questions on tactics, manoeuvres and reflections on the competition.

But one daredevil, and Lily had to admit, handsome, reporter raised his hand and asked, "So Lily, who do you really take after on the Quidditch pitch, Mum or Dad?" The whole room burst out laughing, including Lily herself, but after she took a moment to remember the story her mother had told her before her very first professional game, she replied,

"Well like in all things, Adam... it's a mixture of both really."

**HPHP**

Utterly shameless isn't it? :P But I like it. Hope you do too. Please PLEASE PLEASE leave a review!

:)


End file.
